The Kashimi Stories Chapter 1
by cata931
Summary: My Name is Kashimi. This is my life story about being a member of the "New Akatsuki". Our goal is to find a way to bring our parents back to life.


* * *

I got tired of the fact that I had no scanner for this so I decided I would write it for the people who were oh so patiently waiting for...months...I'm starting it differently from the way I started it in my manga (before the sketchbook was stolen) so the story makes a little bit more sense. . And it doesn't start with a meeting like my first attempt. (I suspect it was karma saying "Don't write the story that way Cata!" Anywho enjoy! 3

My story is not the type of story that comes to mind if I say I'm an orphan ninja. My name is Kashimi. I've lived alone since I was eight, my parents were murdered and my sister disappeared. All who were left in my life was Belia, my hantu demon, and the half-demons/half-breeds that are discriminated in other villages. The claw village is for anyone with this "condition", like an insane asylum. I hated it. Thus I ran away. Now I'm sitting at a riverbed, nowhere to go and no one to look after me, a dead end. Almost, just the slightest bit of hope is left, I can feel it.

Let me describe myself a bit. I'm 15 and have long blond hair, dark brown eyes, stripes orange and black cat ears and wear my sister's old clothes. Nope...Can't get over it...My mother was a leaf village ANBU Black Op by the name of Komachi and my father was a jonin by the name of Daiki. My sister, Alicia, made it to chunin. I stayed at genin...Then I was kicked out of the village, I almost killed someone. The hokage gave me the whereabouts of the claw village and told me to leave forever. But back to my problem: I have no idea what to do...Certainly not going back to the claw village.

_Pwik. _My right ear turned around.I heard something. From the bushes. I jumped up and pulled out a couple of kunai, ready for a fight.

"Who's there?" I asked both angrily and a little scared. What if it's a ninja I can't handle? No...They would've attacked already...The bushes rustled more.

"Show yourself!" I was trembling slightly.

That brought the thing out of hiding. From the bushes crawled a small black cat with bright green eyes.

"Oh...Just a cat," I muttered to myself. I put away the kunai and sat back down. The cat followed.

"Go away," I said. "Live your life that still has meaning,"

I looked over. The cat was still sitting there.

"Go away you stupid cat!" I said annoyed. You'd think if a cat heard you yell at it, it would run away. Not this one. It rubbed against my arm with its head. I pushed it away.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" I asked it. Great. I as talking to a cat as if it was a human. It merely came back and sat on my lap. I was getting annoyed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at it. It stayed. In annoyance, I pushed it into the water.

"MREOW!" It jumped out of the water and shook it's head. This got water all over me.

"STUPID CAT!" I tried to grab it but it ran into the forest. "Come back here!" I chased it. It was pretty fast for a cat. Finally I got tired of chasing it on two feet and went on all fours. I was much faster this way. I was a few feet away. Five more, two more, I pounced as if it were prey and I was a starving predator.

_WHAM!_ My head was hit with something hard. Then everything went black. I'd fainted.

* * *

I heard voices.

"What the hell is this?" said a male voice.

"I honestly have no clue," said a female voice.

"What the f*** is it?" said a second male voice.

"Can't you tell?" Said a calm and quite female voice, "It a half-demon,"

I my eyes started opening and i groaned. I realized I was on a hard stone floor.

"She's waking up," said the first voice.

"Ugh," I groaned, " My head..."

"I told you not to throw a rock at it Zack!" complained the first female voice. It sounded like she was snood who was pretty popular in the academy she was in.

"It was the only thing I had!" the first voice said. It was mature but childish and had an accent. Almost british but not quite.

"Whoever...Threw that..." I groaned looking at the ground barely. I still haven't quite woken up. "Is in for hell," It tried moving my arms, but couldn't. They were tied at the wrist. "What the-?" I tried moving my legs. They were tied too. I then realized had a collar on. A collar?

"You can't expect us to be THAT damn stupid can you?" said the other male voice. From the sound he was in his upper teens.

"The hell is this?" I said in a panic. Where was I? I looked up. I saw four people, teenagers on a semi-circle around me. The all wore cloaks that looked all too familiar to me. "Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered. Although I already knew who they are. Truth be told: I was scared for my life.

"We are the Akatsuki," said the quite voice. She had purple hair, a rose in her hair, a piercing on the right side of her nose and one under her bottom lip.

Just what I was afraid of. I had been found by the people who killed my parents. I backed into a corner in fear.

"Awwwww," said the snood voice that belonged to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail on the top of her head and blue eyes. She clapped her hands together and rested her hand on them. "Da' wittle kitty's scawed," She said tauntingly. A smirk curled across her face and she moved toward me, a hand in a pouch behind her cloak.

"Don't mess around Sam," said a boy with long black hair in a ponytail, that was all i could see since he was facing away from me. He was the owner of the mature/childish voice so he's obviously the "Zack" person.

"I would but it's just my luck we get a visitor," said the girl addressed as "Sam", "It's just fun to torture people like this," her smirk grew wider,"What shall I do to her? Make her eat explosive clay perhaps?" She held a whitish clay in front of me. I backed away as far as I could.

"F*** no. If anything she'll be a sacrifice to Lord Jashin," said the other male voice. He had silver hair and black eyes. I looked horrified. He smirked and pulled a stake out from the inside of his cloak. He pushed the "Sam" girl aside and put the stake up to my chest, above my heart. I gasped. It was definitely the end of all hope for me. I was going to die here and now. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for life to end.

It didn't. Maybe now? No...I opened my eyes expecting to die once I did. No...Something else.

"Don't harm a half-demon," said the girl with purple hair, She was holding the boy's arm preventing him from stabbing me. "Very few are left."

With this the boy ready to kill me removed the stake and put it away. "She's damn lucky YOU'RE here Yuriana," That I was.

Yuriana came over to me. I whimpered. What was she going to do?

"You're bleeding," she said calmly. That mentioned, I noticed my forehead was bleeding. She pulled out a vial of a greenish liquid. It looked like water but I could just tell it wasn't. "This'll help," She tilted my head back and gently poured the liquid on my wound. It stung a little, but my head wasn't bleeding anymore. She pulled a towel out and wiped the remaining liquid away. Then she let my head go.

I didn't know what to say. "Thank you" was feckless in this case.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" said Yuriana. She smiled, but anyone could tell it was a fake.

"No," I responded in a lie. It was bad that I was threatened to be killed twice in less than a minute. But then to have a wound treated, it made me wonder if these people were bad or not.

"What's that surprised look of yours?" asked Zack. "Is there a problem? We could certainly fix it if there is."

What? Is he being nice or is he going to threaten me? I can't tell. I might just be a simple question. "No...It's nothing," I said trying to sound as calm as possible. "What is it you want with me?"

"Oh we don't want a thing," Zack replied. "You just gave me a fright..." he held up the black cat. "Chasing this little fellow. Is he yours?" He put the cat on the ground and it walked over to me.

I looked at it. "No it's not mine actually," I said. The cat rubbed it's head on my leg.

"Seems as though he likes you," Zack replied. "He'd make a good companion considering you're alone,"

That shocked me. "H-How do you know I'm alone?"

"The fact you weren't followed," Zack said. "If you weren't alone you'd wouldn't worry about the fact you're with the descendants of murderers,"

"Wh-? Y-You're not the real Akatsuki?" I asked.

"We'd be older if we were bitch," said the other boy. This insulted me for many reasons. I ran in his direction, but stop a few feet from the wall.

"GAH!" I choked on the collar and couldn't move any farther. I turned around and aw the collar was attached to a chain that was attached to the wall.

"Hehhehheh," He chuckled. "What's the matter? Stuck aren't ya' bitch?" Yuriana smacked him upside the head. "OW!" he yelled.

"She can easily kill you Draco," she said heartlessly. " I could let her rip you to pieces. then we could leave you there to rot,"

"Psh," Draco said. "I can't die and you know that," He smirked widely. "What would the bitch be able to do anyway? I can just put myself back together,"

0.0 Umm...Am I the only one that finds that completely and utterly weird?

"Still...We could hide parts of your body to where you can't find them," Yuriana replied.

"I'll eat his arm," said "Sam". She held out her hand with a mouth and-Wait...a MOUTH? O.O I have just fallen into the twilight zone...

"Don't be a cannibal Samantha," said Zack. He shot a glare at her with his red eyes.

_Yep..._I thought,_ Definitely in the twilight zone..._

"Stop fighting," said Yuriana, "Where is she gonna stay tonight?"

"Not my room," Zack replied to her question, "It's been crowded ever since you decided Samantha was my partner,"

"My room's got things I don't need knocked over," said Yuriana. "The only room we have is Draco's and that doesn't seem like a very wise choice.

"She can stay there," Draco said."I don't mind at all,"

"PERVERT!" I yelled at the silver-headed boy.

"I'm not a pervert," he replied, "I just haven't had a good fight the entire time I've been here," He smirked."You have you're side of the room and I have mine,"

"It's settled," said Yuriana. "You can stay with Draco for the time-being," With that she took of the collar and cut the ropes that had restrained me.

I punched the Draco guy in the face.

"Oooooooohhhhhh!" shouted Samantha. "PWND BY A GIRL DRACO!"

"I don't care," He said holding his cheek, "I'll get her back sooner or later," He smirked wider than he had since I'd been here. Now I have to be on my guard.

"Follow me," He said evilly and he walked down a hallway. I followed. He stopped at a door that had a circle with a triangle in it. It was made of blood.

"Before you can go in you have to say you'll respect Lord Jashin," Draco said.

I don't know who the hell this "Jashin" guy is so I just went along with it. "I will respect Lord Jashin," I said. With that Draco opened the door, walked in and sat on a bed. "Your's is over there," He pointed to a bed that was underneath a window. I walked over to it, avoiding the same strange symbol in the floor that was on the door. A circle with a triangle in it. All made of blood. This one was big enough for someone to lay in it.

I laid down on the bed.

"Night," Draco said.

"It's only 7:00" I said.

* * *

"We get up early so I suggest you get some sleep," He insisted. I didn't argue. I wasn't that kind of person though I had the worst potential attitude ever. I pulled the blanket over my head and went to sleep. It smelled like blood...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! First chapter DONE! Took me an hour or two to write and might be really crappy but I was bored today with nothing to do. . NO COMPLAINTS PLEASE! (P.S.: Sorry for the weird line before the last paragraph. ^^; That wasn't supposed to be there and I can't erase it.)


End file.
